


A Conversation Between Kanbaru and Tsukihi About Being Gay

by StudentOfEtherium



Series: Kanbaru talking to other gay Monogatari girls [1]
Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Discussions of Homophobia, Gay, Gen, Kanbaru is a good onee-san, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Tsukihi is gay. She doesn't know much about being gay. Kanbaru does. They talk.





	A Conversation Between Kanbaru and Tsukihi About Being Gay

“So. Girls.”

“Girls.”

There was a pause. Tsukihi fidgeted. 

“What did want to talk about specifically?”

They were sitting in the courtyard.

“I don't really know, to be honest. I'm still unsure of so much.”

Kanbaru nodded.

“Yeah, I remember what that's like. It's rough, at first.”

It was a brisk day, late September.

“I figure you already have a crush, that's how most people your age figure it out.”

“Yeah. I have for a while. But I never thought about it this way before.”

Tsukihi was quiet. 

“I assume you haven't come out to Araragi yet. Not that I don't blame you there.”

Tsukihi stayed quiet at that.

Kanbaru continued.

“He's getting better. He accepts me, at least, more than he did. Still, I don't know how he would act with you, it's a very different situation.”

“Well, I can try and answer whatever questions you have.” 

“How do I move forward?”

“Heavy question to open with, but I understand why that's high on your mind. Unfortunately, that's something I can't really answer. I can help you figure it out yourself, however.”

Tsukihi nodded, fidgeting more. 

“What do I do about, about loving another girl?”

Kanbaru laughed again.

“That's not any easier!”

“...”

“Sorry, that probably isn't helping your nerves.”

“There's a few ways I could answer that. Do you mean sexually?”

“No, not at all, I don't think I like that.”

“I see.”

“I just, want to know, how will I live, how will I go forward. How will I deal with this. I'm so worried, about so much.”

“I can tell you from experience, it won't be easy. There's hardships you will have to face. But that doesn't mean it will be all bad.”

Tsukihi nodded. Tears were beginning to form.

“Does she know?”

“Who?”

“The girl. The one you love.”

“I don't think so.”

“Mhm. Telling her can be a blessing or a curse. If she feels the same way, it's great. But if she doesn't…”

Kanbaru stopped.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Have you told anyone else?”

“Karen knows.”

“I see. That’s good, you two are close, she’s someone you can trust. That’s important.”

“Do you plan to tell her?”

“I don’t know. Maybe? I don’t think she would feel the same way back, and I don’t want to have to confront that. But at the same time, there’s that chance she returns my feelings. So I don’t know what to do.”

Tears.

Kanbaru hugged her. 

Nothing was said for a while.

Eventually, Tsukihi spoke up again:

“Are you happy? With things? Even as terrible as they can be?”

“Without a doubt yes.”

“Even after being rejected?”

“Yes. I know that even if I’m rejected now, that doesn’t mean there won’t be a next time. And even if things are bad now, they’re getting better. Even you’re brother, he’s getting better.”

Tsukihi wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“Thanks for this. Really.”

“It’s not a problem. I know how hard it can be to deal with this. If you ever need advice, know that you can come to me.”

They hugged again.

Eventually, Tsukihi went home.

And things would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had no idea where this was going to go when i started it. I just had the idea of "Tsukihi talking to Kanbaru about being gay" and then this happened
> 
> it ended up being a lot darker/less light than i planned it to be, but im still happy with it
> 
> this is the first fiction writing ive done, let alone first fic, and all things considered, i think it turned out pretty well


End file.
